


Family was all he had

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A whole lot of angst, Dean's POV, Multi, Sister!OFC, Suicide, like seriously this is one of the most angsty fics I've ever written, please don't read if you are triggered by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: I came up with this idea while listening to Hey Brother by Avicii and for some reason, this idea was a very angsty one even though the song isn't that angsty





	Family was all he had

“Hey, Sammy catch this!!” Dean threw a ball and he meant for Sam to catch it but he missed and it hit him straight on the head.

Sam turned around with an annoyed look on his face “Dean…really? I’m trying to do research on this case but I can’t why you are messing about like this, help me or help Charlotte for heaven’s sake”

Dean sighed and turned over to their younger sister, Charlotte who was getting all of the weapons ready “You know you shouldn’t tease him like that, De.” She looked at Dean as she started to put bullets into the guns.

Dean laughed “Oh come on it’s just a bit of fun, Char, we need some fun around here while we are on this god forsaken hunt” Charlotte’s face was enough to make Dean back off and sit on his bed to go on his laptop for anything but research while his brother and sister were being boring in his opinion.

After about two days, they had finally finished the hunt and was about to go and celebrate like they always do but suddenly Dean started to get an awful headache.

“Guys…you go off without me as I’m not feeling too good.” Dean sat down and felt like he was going to be sick.

Charlotte went up to him and sat down “You sure, Dean as we don’t wanna leave you by yourself especially when you aren’t feeling to good”

Dean knew she would be concerned about him as she always has done but he smiled and looked at Charlotte “Yeah I’m sure…you both go, have fun and take care of Baby.” He passed the keys to Sam and they both went off leaving Dean alone in the motel room.

“I think I need some sleep to see if I can get rid of this headache.” Dean mumbled to himself as he laid on the bed and slowly fell to sleep.

When Dean woke up again, he checked the time and saw it was one in the morning and he looked around thinking that Sam and Charlotte must be on their way back by now since all the bars closed at this time.

So, Dean got up and went to phone Sam before his phone started ringing, a number he didn’t recognise right away until he picked it up.

“Hello, who is this?”

Dean heard a woman’s voice “Am I speaking to a Dean Winchester?”

Dean tilted his head and wondered how she knew his name “Yeah this is Dean Winchester and like I said who is this?”

The woman sighed “My name is Doctor Any Dawson and I work at Dilton General Hospital…I’m sorry to tell you there has been a massive car accident involving an Impala and two people a man and a young woman who was in the car and when I looked through the man’s belongings I came across your name and your number”

She paused and Dean started to shake “Please tell me they are alright, Doctor…please for the love of God tell me my brother and sister are alright”

“I’m sorry…they are in critical condition and they aren’t going to make it through the night….”

Before, she could even finish the sentence Dean dropped the phone and rushed out of the room. He realised he didn’t have Baby so he started running as he knew the way to the hospital as he passed it on the way into town.

‘Why didn’t I go with them? Why the fuck didn’t I go with them?’ Dean said to himself as he continued running as fast as he could with tears in his eyes.

As soon as he got to the hospital he quickly got the room number and rushed there and he couldn’t believe the sight that was in front of him…Sam and Charlotte was hooked up to all of these machines and they looked so broken and peaceful at the same time which was weird for him.

“SAM….CHARLOTTE!!!” Dean ran up to them and broke down.

“I’m sorry….I’m so sorry I should be here with you…I love you both so much” He sniffled as he held both of their hands.

After about a minute or so, Dean heard the heart monitors go off “Sam, Charlotte….” He stood up as doctors pushed him out and tried to get them back.

“No…no…no…no SAVE THEM PLEASE!!!!” Dean fell to the floor and started crying. He couldn’t lose them he just couldn’t as they were the only family he had left.

He stood up and saw the doctors stop trying to bring them back so he quickly rushed back in under the protest of the doctors “BRING THEM BACK PLEASE I CAN’T LOSE THEM!!!”

He grabbed the doctors coat and fell to the floor “I…I didn’t even say good bye to them”

The doctor sighs “I’m so sorry for your loss…we will leave now to let you have one last moment with them and well we have a grief program in place so I would recommend you to use that.”

Everyone walks out leaving Dean alone with his brother and sister. “I’m your big brother I was suppose to protect you and I can’t even do that but don’t worry I know what I have to do to be with you guys again”

Dean stood up and ran out of the room, out of the hospital and back to the motel where he quickly grabbed his gun and loaded it with real bullets as he knew it was the quickest and less painful way to do what he had planned to do

He was terrified to do this he admitted that but he knew it was the only way to see Sammy and Charlotte again so to calm him down he started to sing a song he heard on the radio with tears in his eyes “Hey Brother….there’s an endless road to re discover. Hey sister, know the water’s sweet but blood is thicker”

He looked at Sam and Charlotte’s beds while putting the gun in his mouth and just as he was about to pull the trigger Cas came bursting through “DEAN DON’T DO THIS!!” but it was too late as Dean pulled the trigger and suddenly he saw darkness but he knew he would be with his family again.


End file.
